His Heavenly Angel The Movie
by lilkutekandy
Summary: Joe is such a sweet man. He deserves all the things in the world. One thing he thought he won't get was his girlfriend back. He's even taken her daughter into guardianship. What happens when Joe finally gets the chance to have her back?


Joe POV

Yeah, I have just rejected AJ. I have a feeling I'll regret this….but if I accepted it, it means I would've rejected Emily. No, I love Emily and AJ's just a 3rd grade crush. I don't care, right? Oh God, I have no idea what I should do right now. Emily? Where are you when I need you? Please, tell me what I should do. I….I…don't know anymore…do I like AJ or not?

Joe snaps back to reality by the call of his name.

"You okay, man?" asked Penn, getting a bit worried.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Who was that?"

"Amanda."

"Still didn't say yes yet?"

"Why 'yes'?"

"Uhh, you've waited this **YOUR WHOLE LIFE**?"

"No. _NOW_, I'm waiting for **Emily**."

Miley POV

_Wow_. I'm actually…blushing. I haven't had this blood rushing feeling in a long time. Ever since… ever since…me and Nick broke up. Yeah, that's it. The stupid fight. Actually, _the_ stupid fight. Thinking I was cheating on him, that's idiotic to the extreme. I love him too much to lose him so why would I even cheat on him? Justin's just a good friend, nothing more. Music, hahaha, nice save, Nick. Same ole' Nicky (:

"You really like 'my music'?"

Nick POV

Yeah, I'm caught. I shouldn't talk anymore. She sees right through me, seriously. Well, at the moment, everyone can. They know I like her music, of course, but I love _her_. Just nod and say 'yes, of course' , Nick.

"Yes, of course, Nick."

Everyone shoots Nick a weird look.

"Are you talking to yourself, Nick?" asked Shailene, who was about to laugh.

"No, I'm not. I mean…yes, of course I like your music, Miley. No enthusiasm."

"Like we didn't notice that, Nick." Penn laughs.

Miley POV

This is getting awkward real fast. I should just pull him aside and settle things. 'Nick, I'm still in love with you. I miss us.' HA, that sounds really cheesy and corny, though. But there's like no other way to say it. Dang, I'm a songwriter and I can't—wait, hold on, I can write a song about it. PERFECT. Then play it to him. Smart, Milerz, SMART.

"Stop it, Shai. Not helping." Miley quietly whispered to Shailene.

"But it's cute. Don't cha think?" Miley giggles.

"I guess."

"Planning to confess anytime soon?"

"I don't know."

"Do it."

"Why?"

"Does that even have to be asked?"

She's right, does it even have to be asked? Whatever, I'll confess when…I feel like it. UGH, dang, I'm holding back a lot. I'm still gonna write the song, it seems like a…more UNAWKWARD way to confess. He won't get to yell this time too. Unless he comes to my house at 3am like last time just to check if I was sleeping with Justin. Oh God. I don't even want to remember that. I love Nick, but he's…too protective. It's good he cares about me, really, but he's kinda "overdosing" me on security. This year, looks like he changed. I won't be as worried on confessing anymore. I better start on the song. Hmmm…how about…"smooth talking", AHA, good start! Now, what next…rockstar…guitar…"so rockin" ? That's good. Gonna have to work hard on this when I get home.

**Narrator (me):**

Miley picks up her bag from under the table, places it on her lap, unzips the purse and searches for a pen and the travel notepad. Thought by thought, she writes down the lyrics to the newborn song for her loved one, or ex-loved one. Suddenly, she feels eyes burning on her, stops, and looks up, seeing everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"What the heck are you doing with that notepad? This ain't no Blue's Clues."

"None of your business, Penn."

"You're okay, right?" asked Nick who was worrying.

"Yeah, totally." Miley answered as smiled at him.

Later in the night….

Joe felt something tap him on the shoulder. Of course he doesn't believe in ghosts anymore. And of course, Mandy wouldn't suddenly grow four more feet high. It was obviously Emily, the angel.

"Boo!"

Joe drops his book and his glasses become askew.

"Emily! Don't scare me like that!" He leaned forward to pick up his book.

"Sorry." Emily giggled. "Since when did you read?"

"Since I knew I had a lot of time on my hands. Plus, there's nothing better to do."

"What about Emily?"

"You're here."

"No dur. The other one. New one."

Joe drops his book again in shock.

"I…I…don't know."

"But you promised to make her fall in love with you again!"

"But I lost contact with her! Well, I didn't really 'lose' contact with her since I never really HAD any contact with her except that one day."

"AJ."

"What about her?"

"Ask AJ about Emily."

"No, are you crazy? Did you fall THAT hard on your halo?"

"I don't fall, Joe."

"You fell for me, though." Joe smirked.

"Yeah, I did, but…get back to topic here, if she falls into the wrong hands, I, the angel Emily, might get killed too."

"SERIOUSLY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"I thought you didn't wanna listen."

"But I care enough to listen and you should know I do!"

"Okay, well, what are you gonna do now?"

In confusion, Joe sinks down into his computer chair and thinks deeply.


End file.
